Ata Ibusuki
Ata Ibusuki (指宿阿多, Ibusuki Ata) is a 2nd year student and the president of the Student Council. A serious student with excellent grades and a perfect appearance, he is a force to be reckoned with. In truth, he does his utmost to be respected at schoolCharacter bio page.. When he makes a pledge with Furanui, he transforms into the Magic Knight Ritter Diamant. Appearance Ata has rose-colored eyes and wears his long, dark hair in a ponytail. He has short bangs and allows a bit of his hair to hang freely, giving him a hair style similar to that of a shrine maiden. Because he is a member of the student council, he wears an inverted variant of the Binan High School uniform: a black shirt and gray vest with a white blazer. His pants are black and his shoes are brown, the standard uniform colors. Personality Serious to a fault, Ata was targeted by Furanui, who tried to force him to become one of Furanui's magic knights. However, Ata agreed to become a knight willingly as long as Furanui was willing to lend him some of his magical power. When he was younger, he was always ranked second in everything he did. This caused him to work harder to improve himself, but left a bitterness in him when Kyoutarou performed better. Ata has an deep desire for order, demanding that the students of Binan High School follow the rules properly. In elementary school, when faced with a situation in which he didn't know the rules, he fell apart. History Ata attended the same elementary school as Kyoutarou and Ryouma. Although the three of them were friends, Ata felt like he needed to be better than Kyoutarou, who had everything come easily to him. When Kyoutarou casually spun a pen quickly in his hand, Ata practiced diligently to do the same. Ata showed resentment at Kyoutarou's success, feeling that it was unearned as Kyoutarou never put in any genuine work. For example, when Ata painted a bowl of fruit for art class and won second place, he was angry because Kyoutarou had one first place. When Ryouma lamented that he had worked hard, only for Kyoutarou to beat him as well, Ata's anger remained. Even when Kyoutarou told him that he liked Ata's artwork better, Ata stayed bitter. Sometimes, Ata would master a skill Kyoutarou had mastered, such as clearing six mats in gym class. In order to do so, he practiced tirelessly until he was finally successful. However, when he demonstrated his new ability to his class, Kyoutarou one-upped him by accident by clearing seven mats instead of six. Even though Ata kept a bitterness in his heart, the three of them frequently played together after school. One day while playing in the mud, he, Kyoutarou and Ryouma realized that if they went home as muddy as they were, their parents would scold them. It was then that the leader of the Earth Defense Club approached them. He gave the three of them coupons to the Kurotama Bathhouse and gave a Polaroid to Kyoutarou of the three boys playing in the mud. Ata agreed to go to the bathhouse with Ryouma and Kyoutarou. The other two boys were experienced with the customs of a bathhouse and so were quick to shed their clothing and move into the bathing area. Ata, who was unsure of how the bathhouse worked, Unable to bring himself to go into the bathing area for fear of breaking any rules, Ata fled the bathhouse and returned to the park where he cried while seated on a swing. From that day forward, Ata distanced himself from Kyoutarou and Ryouma, feeling betrayed that the two of them had not waited for him before they went into the bathing area. Eventually, he became the president of the student council while only a second year. On the day Furanui came to Earth, Ata was the second human that Furanui engaged. Furanui used force to try and manipulate Ata into becoming one of his knights, but Ata willingly agreed to be his knight as long as Furanui was willing to share some of his magic power with him. Calling themselves Edelstein, the three members of the student council sought classmates who harbored envy or hatred in their hearts in order to transform them into monsters. Throughout Edelstein's confrontations with Happy Kiss, Ata grows increasingly incensed when Happy Kiss foils Edelstein's plans. Despite the conflict between the two groups, sometimes they were forced together such as during the intergrade swimming competition, or simply because Taiju and Nanao were friends who happened to be on opposite teams. During such times, Ata remained polite, even though being around Kyoutarou made his blood boil. Eventually, his conflict with Kyoutarou reaches a head when Kyoutarou invites him to the bathhouse. Ata is furious that it took so many years for Kyoutarou to properly invite him into the bathhouse and Furanui takes advantage of the situation, turning Ata into a monster. Fueled by his disdain for Kyoutarou, Ata unleashes all of his anger on him. Kyoutarou simply accepts it without fighting back and eventually approaches Ata, embracing him and apologizing. This act crumbles his monster persona. Kyoutarou then offers his hand in friendship to Ata. He and Kyoutarou are interrupted when a messenger arrives, claiming that King Kamopapa is in danger. Distracted by Kalulus being so upset and the threat to King Kamopapa, Kyoutarou and the other members of Happy Kiss leap into the portal, leaving Ata with his hand outstretched and feeling conflicted. Quotes "That which is unbreakable is truly strong!" References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Student Council Category:Magic Knights Category:Edelstein